Wanna Dance?
by awesomeliciousnes
Summary: Allen is forced to go to a ball and has to dance with a bajillon people!


Disclaimer:

Author (wails): Kanda, you do it!

Kanda (anger mark): Why me?

Author: Cause your hot.

Kanda: Che.

Allen: Kanda, be nice! You never know what she could make us do!

Kanda: Fine! Awesomeliciousnes doesn't own anything, except this plot line.

Author: Thanks, Kanda!

Kanda: Che.

"But, Lenalee, I can't dance!" Allen protested as Lenalee tied the necktie around Allen's throat.

"I don't care, you and Kanda are both coming and that's final!" Lenalee said.

Everyone in town had been invited to some nobleman's daughter's fiancé's mother's sister's birthday party at a big fancy mansion, (Well everyone who could wasn't a homeless perverted psycho out for blood.) and Lenalee was forcing everyone who didn't have work or a mission to go. That was pretty much just Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee herself.

"Allen!" exclaimed Lavi, "Everyone knows you can dance! You had to dance with some fat lady in order to pay off some of General Cross's debts, right?"

Allen threw him a dirty look before looking back to Lenalee, "I really don't want to go!" he said desperately.

Lenalee finished off Allen's necktie and sighed, "If you really don't want to then I guess I can't force you."

"Really?"

"No, now come on, or else we're gonna be late!"

"Che," Kanda said from his corner. He was already suited up after Lenalee literally tied him down and forced him to put on a suit and tie. She even threatened to have Jerry never make soba again, which had Kanda put on his monkey suit in a hurry.

"Come on, guys," Lavi said a little too happily, "It could be fun! We could even manage to get Yuu-chan a girlfriend!"

"Don't call me by that name!" Kanda growled. He suddenly had Mugen practically up Lavi's nose.

"Or Allen, either works." Lavi added quickly.

"I don't understand woman," Allen said his nose wrinkled.

Lenalee was waiting in a carriage, "Kanda! Leave Mugan behind! We're not on duty! Same thing goes for your hammer, Lavi."

"Aww, but what if an Akuma shows up?" Lavi protested getting in next to her and handing her his hammer. Allen got in after him.

"Then we have Allen's arm, and my Dark Boots."

"There is no way I'm going to rely on moyashi," Kanda growled.

"My name is Allen," Allen said from his spot across from Lenalee.

"Give me your Mugan," Lenalee growled sounding more dangerous then Kanda.

"Che, no," he said sitting next to Allen and shutting the carriage door.

"Lenalee, is it possible that it's 'that time of the month' again?" Lavi asked smirking.

Lenalee hit him upside the head with his own hammer, "No!" she snapped.

"Oh, I think it is," Lavi grinned.

"Ew," Allen wrinkled his nose, and the carriage started moving.

"Che," Kanda said crossing his arms with Mugan tucked safely in them. Lenalee stood up and snatched Mugan away, surprising Kanda. "Hey! Give that back!"

"You can have it back _after_ the party," Lenalee said sitting back down. Silence draped over the group and just before they pulled up to the mansion Lenalee remembered something. "Oh yea! It's a masquerade ball so you guys will need masks." She dug around in her little black hand bag and pulled out four masks. "Here."

She handed them each a mask. Allen's was a half-moon mask that conveniently covered the side of his face with the scar. It was silver and it fit perfectly over his face, not unlike Cross's own mask, "Thanks, Lenalee!" Allen said.

Kanda's mask was a deep indigo blue with intricate black swirl designs twirling around the eyeholes; it covered the upper half of his face and fit snugly. Kanda put it on wordlessly and continued looking out the window.

"Where's mine?" Lavi asked excitedly when Lenalee handed him his. It was dark green and had black edging around it; it was shaped exactly like Kanda's. "Sweet!" Lavi said putting it on quickly.

Lenalee's own mask was black and shaped almost cat-like; it had black feathers on either side and matched beautifully with her light pink and black ball gown.

"You look great Lenalee!" Allen said cutely.

Lenalee blushed, "No, not really, not compared to some of those noblewoman-"

"You got that right!" Lavi said drooling and staring out the window after the carriage stopped. Lenalee hit him with his hammer again. "Ow!"

"Were here…" Allen groaned.

**Meanwhile**…

"Come on, Earl-sama!" Road said tugging at the arm of the disguised Millennium Earl. "I dragged you here, so you might as well dance with me!"

"I don't dance." he said simply.

"Come on!" she wailed, "Tyki can't dance, and he gets boring after awhile!"

"Hey!" Tyki Mikk exclaimed. Road stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not to mention Lero is an umbrella so he can't dance either, and Jasdevi is no fun at parties!"

"Hey! We are to fun at parties!" Jasdevi said in unison.

"No, you always get drunk and step on my toes."

"Lero doesn't even want to dance, lero," Lero said.

"Huh?" Tyki said squinting at the entrance, "Hey! Road! I think I found you a dance partner!"

"Ooh! Really, who?" Road said excitedly looking at the entrance. She spotted Allen and squealed happily. "It's Allen-kun! Tyki, Earl-sama, Jasdevi, if you ruin tonight by trying to kill him, I _will_ be the cause for your eternal sleep." Road threw them all a death glare.

"Eep!" they all squeaked in unison.

"Good!" and she skipped off to ask Allen for a dance, but not before adjusting her mask so that Allen wouldn't know who she was. 'Can't have him try and kill me, which would be no fun!' she thought as she approached him.

A moved in front of Road's vision, blocking Allen from her view, "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, miss," the man said and moved out of her way, but Allen was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" Road mumbled to herself.

**Later on**…

"So what's your name?" the one hundredth woman who was dancing with Allen asked.

"Allen," Allen said blushing slightly.

"A good British name," she said, "My name is Ashley."

"It's nice to meet you, Ashley."

Ashley smiled warmly and the two twirled in a circle with the beat of the soft music from the band. "You're a very good dancer, Allen." Ashley said, "Most of the guys here either don't dance of are horrible at it, but you're different."

'I was forced to dance well,' Allen thought deadpanning. "Thank you, your very good as well." Allen gave his smile that everyone said was to cute to be real.

Ashley blushed and looked to the side, "Thank you."

The song ended and Allen stepped away bowing, "Thank you for the dance, ma'am." he said politely.

"It was nothing," Ashley said and they parted ways, Ashley returning to her friends and Allen to his.

"See? I knew you could dance," Lavi said hitting his arm. Allen glared darkly at him and listened as the band started up another song, a waltz.

"Come on Allen, its my turn!" Lenalee squealed pulling him onto the dance floor.

"What? Hey! I don't wanna dance anymore!" Allen said.

Lenalee wrinkled her nose, "Too bad, I've already danced with Kanda and Lavi."

'Kanda can dance?' Allen thought deadpanning for the second time that night. "So? I've danced with half the girls here already!"

"Well guess what?" Lenalee said getting a little too close to Allen.

"What?" Allen said nervously.

"You're already on the dance floor and dancing."

Allen observed his position and saw that he was indeed dancing smoothly to the waltz playing in the background. "Damn…" he muttered.

Lenalee laughed lightly, "It's not so bad, is it?"

Allen sighed in defeat, "No, it isn't, but it doesn't mean I exactly like it."

"Of coarse not!" Lenalee said with mock surprise, "Why would dancing in anyway be fun?"

"Well, I guess it is better with you instead of some stranger girl from across the room."

Lenalee smiled into Allen's eyes and set her head on his chest; falling silent for a moment, "Allen?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"I feel as if someone is glaring at me…"

~The sidelines of the dance floor~

"Road-tama looks very angry, lero," Lero said to Road who was glaring silently at the woman exorcist dancing with Allen.

"That's because I am," the small girl growled. "Who does she think she is, stealing the waltz with Allen-kun from me?"

"Lero bets she just wanted to dance, lero," Lero said nervously.

"I know that, but still! I wanted to dance the waltz with Allen-kun! That's why I requested it to the band!" Road perked up slightly when she heard the song was ending. "This is my chance! If I ask Allen right as the song ends then he can't have some other girl ask him!"

Excited, Road started for the couple on the dance floor right as they were coming off, but as her luck would have it that evening; "The band is going to have a quick break, so please visit and chat amongst yourself until they return!"

"Augh!" exclaimed Road turning back around and returning to her family. "It seems like the whole world is against me dancing with Allen!"

"Lero knows that Earl-sama really doesn't want Road-tama dancing with the exorcist, lero," Lero said. "Along with all of the other Noahs, lero."

"Shut up lero," Road said moodily.

**At the wonderfully glorious punch bowl…**

"This punch tastes funny," Allen said grimacing and setting down a cup full of syrupy red liquid.

"That's because it's not punch, you dimwit. It's rich people's intoxicated blood." Lavi said seriously.

"What!"

"He was kidding, Allen," Lenalee said.

"No I'm not," Lavi said raising an eyebrow.

"Stupid, moyashi," Kanda muttered under his breath.

Allen glanced suspiciously at the cup and glared darkly at Lavi, "Don't mess with me."

"Hey," Lavi said innocently holding up his hands, "That is the honest to god truth, if you don't believe me then that's fine.

Allen glanced again at the cup and sighed deeply when another song came on, "The band is back, which means I'm going to be asked to dance in 3...2...1."

"Hey, mister?" a little girl said tugging on Allen's sleeve, "would you dance with me?"

"Damn! He was right!" Lavi mumbled to Kanda, who really couldn't care less.

"Um…" Allen said.

"Go on, Allen," Lenalee said, "another dance won't kill you."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure," mumbled Allen letting the girl drag him back onto the dance floor. Allen took the shorter girl's hand in his own and stepped in time with the music. 'She's not to bad,' Allen thought. The girl was matching his strides with as much ease and grace as a swan, if a swan could dance that is… She had a violet dress on and a matching mask. "You look stunning this evening, miss," Allen said politely.

"Thank you," the girl said confidently. "So, why are you here?"

"I was forced," Allen said automatically.

"Oh?" the girl raised an eyebrow underneath her mask.

"Uh… I mean, I was hoping to have a lovely time celebrating-" Allen took a quick look around and found a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Anna!' "-Anna's birthday." 'Who the fuck is Anna?' Allen thought.

"No need to pretend, I forced my friends here too," the little girl said.

~.~

Road was enjoying her dance with Allen. He was being very polite and knew how to dance without stepping on her toes. It was also fun to watch him try to be nice to her. 'I'm not in love with him, I just enjoy his company.' Road thought. 'It's better than Lero.'

"Is that so?" Allen said.

"Yep," Road said perkily, "So, where did you lean how to dance?"

"Um, I guess you could say my master taught me. How about you?"

"My, father taught me," Road lied. She was really taught by experience with all types of formal dancing events.

"Your father must have been a very good teacher," Allen commented. 'Thank god, the song is almost over,' Allen thought upon hearing a somewhat closing series of notes.

"You could say that…"

"Should I say otherwise?"

Road wrinkled her nose, "I suppose not."

Allen was staring to feel a little dizzy, and he wobbled a little. Road noticed this and narrowed her eyes. 'Jasdevi better not have spiked the punch!' she thought venomously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, um, just a little dizzy from all the dancing, that's all." Allen blinked hard at the thin film that coated the surface of his eyes. "Maybe I should stop," he said quietly. He coughed loudly and a few of the nearby couples twisted to look at him.

Road hurried him off the dance floor and set him on a chair, "Are you feeling okay?" she asked nervously.

Allen moaned quietly, "M-my stomach."

"Do you need some water?"

"N-no…"

"Come on, Allen, tell me what you need!" Road said exasperated.

"Huh? I never- told you- my name." he said between panting breaths.

"Um…"

"Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee said rushing over with Lavi trailing closely behind.

"Gotta go," Road murmured and she hurried off to where Tyki was.

"Who was that?" Lavi asked watching the girl leave.

"I dunno," Allen wheezed.

THE END

AN: For those of you who are most likely wondering…Jasdevi DID spike the punch, not with alcohol but with some unknown substance that Allen is allergic to.


End file.
